


A Little Bit of Malec Magic

by nephilimswitchlight



Series: All I Want for Christmas [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Therapist Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: It's December, which means Holiday Time! What better way to celebrate than with 25 mostly unconnected Malec Christmas fluffiness oneshots?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: All I Want for Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559833
Comments: 101
Kudos: 175
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. The Perfect Gift

Alec wasn’t a quitter. That was one thing that everyone who knew him, knew. There wasn't a single challenge that Alexander Lightwood backed down from. Except for maybe this one because buying his boyfriend a Christmas gift shouldn’t be this hard. It really, really shouldn’t. Magnus, however, was absolutely impossible to shop for. 

What do you buy for a warlock who can get anything in the world he could possibly want. There was nothing at all he could buy him that Magnus couldn’t get himself. Alec was at a total loss. 

His family was of absolutely no help. Jace just said get something sparkly, which was in a short, insulting. Izzy thought he could make something, but one thing that Alec wasn’t was artistic. His mom said to get something practical that Magnus wouldn’t buy for himself, but that was in no way romantic. 

Thus, Alec was at a loss. Since he never backed down from a challenge he did what he probably should have a long time ago. He called Catarina. 

“Alec, calm down.” she advised gently after his long winded explanation. “The thing about Magnus is that, yes, he can get all these extravagant toys with a wave of his hand but they don't mean anything. They’re essentially trinkets. All you have to do is find something touching that makes you think of Magnus. That will make him happy, because it means something to you.”

He thanked her profusely for the advice but still felt lost. Something that meant something? Would he have to wander New York until he found the perfect thing?

He glanced down to the arrow shaped pen in his hand and an idea suddenly hit him like lightning. 

He tossed the pen onto his desk and bounced to his feet. Walking swiftly, he moved through the Institute until he reached the armory. 

“Izzy, nonadamas arrows?” he asked far more brusquely than he intended, but his sister just waved an uninterested hand in their direction. 

He took the few strides it took to reach them and pulled one of the red fletched arrows that he preferred above the others down from its placement. His hands gently stroked along the arrow shaft until he reached the obsidian diamond at the base. The training arrow tips weren’t removable so he set the end against the table and snapped the head away from the arrow. 

The loud crack caught Izzy’s attention and her head snapped up to face him. “The hell you doing?”

“Making something.” he replied, tossing the arrow aside. “Needed an arrow head. Thanks Iz!”

He gently ran his fingers over the sharp edge as he left, a pleased smile on his face. Now all he had to do was find a warlock jeweler. It turned out to not be too hard of a task, but he did have to take a cab into Manhattan. 

The place seemed to be worth the ride. It had a homey, yet classy, interior and he could tell that the jewelry displays were high quality. The woman behind the counter exude the same sophistication as well. 

As the door shut, her brown eyes widened slightly and the color brighted to a ruby red, sclera and all. As her glamour faded, she gave him a hesitant and slightly unsure smile. 

“Hello Shadowhunter, what brings you here? I promise we are all up to code with the accords.”

“Oh no! It’s nothing like that!” he assured her quickly. “I’m here as a customer.”

Surprise flickered across her face and her glamor slid back over her eyes. She tilted her head, blonde locks brushing over her shoulders as she did so. “What sort of business young Shadowhunter?”

“Uhm, I was wondering if you could turn this into a necklace?” he pulled his hand from his pocket and set the arrow head on the counter. “It’s not adamas, I promise.”

She nodded and hesitatingly lifted the metal, turning it gently in her hands. “I can. I’ll likely dull the edges, so it is no longer dangerous. Why would you want a weapon as jewelry?”

“Oh, well, it's not for me. It’s for my boyfriend. I was told to give him something meaningful so I wanted to give him what keeps me safe to keep him safe.”

“So you would like more than just a simple chain?”

Alec nodded. “If you can, I’d like this engraved.” he handed her a piece of paper and then rolled back on his heels. “Also, some protective enchantments.”

“Those may be a hefty price, Shadowhunter.”

“I understand.” Alec nodded easily. “Magnus is worth the price.”

The woman stared at him for a moment before a very small, but genuine smile graced her lips. “You’re Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec hoped that he hid his surprise well as he nodded. “I am, yes.”

She gave him another contemplative look before nodding decisively. “Very well Mr. Lightwood, I will have your gift ready in a week.”

Alec let out a strong sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Ma’am.”

“Oh of course. Anything for Magnus Bane.”

He nodded in absolute agreement. Anything for Magnus, he just hoped that he wasn’t making the wrong choice. He fiercely hoped that his boyfriend would like it. All he could do though, was wait and see.


	2. Literally Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip on the ice leads to a meeting of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All human AU. Sorry it's so short, but there is a part two for this one.

Alec was stressed. Stressed and in such a hurry. He was unsure how his assistants had managed to misplace his case notes so spectacularly, but without them his client’s case was screwed and he could not let that happen. Not right before Christmas.

Being stressed and in a hurry made for a very, very dangerous combination when you add in the slick sheets of ice the Brooklyn sidewalks had become. It was no surprise that he found himself crashing towards the ground. 

It happened so fast that he hadn’t even been fully aware it had happened at all. One moment he was frantically typing on his phone, the next his feet were out from under him and he was flying towards the ground. He never made the connection though, as two strong high quality wool encased arms were bracing him, one at the shoulders and the other around his waist.

He looked up to meet beautiful kohl lined chocolate eyes and a beyond gorgeous smile. The man was the most attractive person he had ever seen, and Alec suddenly felt breathlessness that had nothing to do with his fall. 

“You okay there?” the man asked as he carefully lifted Alec to his feet. “That was quite the fall you almost had there.”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks to you.” Alec gave him a thankful smile. “Nice catch, by the way.”

“Well, I couldn’t let such a pretty head get damaged on the concrete.” the man flirted with a grin and Alec cursed the blush that spread onto his cheeks. 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” He gave a sheepish grin that the man returned with a far wider one. 

“No problem at all.” his eyes flickered over Alec’s body before meeting the taller man’s gaze with a curious expression. “So what had you in such a hurry?”

“Work.” Alec replied with an embarrassed sigh. “Everything is just kind of falling apart on me right now.”

“Ah, so you wouldn’t have time for a drink?” the man asked with a hopeful smile.

Alec gave another sigh, but this one was entirely made of disappointment. “Not right now, but uh, just a second.” he dug into his coat pocket until he produced a pale business card and a pen. With a quick scrawl he had his personal number written across the back. 

Smiling, he handed the card towards the man. “Here, give me a call. I’d love to have a raincheck on that drink.”

The man grinned as he looked up from the card, waving it pointedly. “Don’t worry Alexander, I absolutely will.”

Alec tried not to flush too hard as he reluctantly hurried away and back towards the office. He hated that he didn’t have time to take the handsome stranger up on his offer, and he really hoped that the man did call him. Though he didn’t have to wait to long, as he received a text as he was sitting down at his desk. 

Hello Alexander! It’s Magnus, the man you literally fell for. ;)

Let me know when you’re up for that drink.

4:26 PM

He let out a breathless laugh, one he was glad no one was around to hear. Maybe being in a hurry and ice didn’t make such a bad combination after all. At least, not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and kudos! Its all greatly appreciated. :)


	3. All's Fair in Love and Snow Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon universe, and can absolutely be part of the same storyline as chapter 1.

New York had become a veritable winter wonderland and Alec was far too happy to watch as the flakes fell around him from their balcony. It was a beautiful, calming sight that was only made better as Magnus joined him. 

“Winter can be really spectacular, can’t it?” he asked as he locked his chin over Alec’s shoulder. 

“It really can.” he sighed happily and leaned back into Magnus’s chest. “Growing up, we never had a lot of chances to just enjoy the season. This is really nice.”

“It is.” Magnus tilted his head, cheek resting on the shadowhunter’s shoulder now. “So, never any of the winter activities? No skating or sledding? No snowmen or angels?”

“Not really, no.” he shrugged the shoulder his boyfriend wasn’t leaning on. “Shadowhunter kids have never really been encouraged to stop and experience the small things.”

Magnus hummed and from the corner of his eye Alec saw a sparkle of his magic. He turned to see what he had conjured, and instead received a face full of snow. 

“The hell!” he spluttered, blinking in shock at the warlock as he laughed.

“It’s a snowball fight, darling! Catch up!”

Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow for a moment, before diving towards the railing in order to scoop up a ball of snow and toss it into his laughing boyfriend’s face. 

“There you go!” Magnus exclaimed happily, bending to gather his own snow. Alec beamed and tugged a lounge chair over to him, tipping it onto his side to hide behind. 

“Bring it on Bane!”

“Oh, you asked for it Lightwood!”

“No magic!”

“No runes!”

What conspired after their agreement was some of the most fun Alec had ever had. IT was a struggle to get the most snow, to have the best makeshift fort. Despite the small space and limited movement, it was filled with peals of his and Magnus’s laughter. It really couldn’t have been a better experience. 

The fight ended when Magnus gave up on making snowballs and just tackled him onto the only untouched snow covered lounge. 

“I call foul!” Alec exclaimed through his laughter, arms instinctively wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist.

“No such thing! All’s fair in love and snow wars, angel!”

Alec just laughed and leaned down, shoving his freezing face into the warmth of Magnus’s neck. 

The warlock let out a peal of laughter of his own, hands sinking into Alec’s dark hair. “Okay, okay! Tie?”

He nodded and placed a loving kiss to Magnus’s throat. “Tie. Thank you for this. It was fun.”

“I agree.” Magnus kissed the top of his head in return. “I couldn’t let you go another day without having a snowball fight.”

“It’s greatly appreciated.”

“I’m glad.” Magnus remarked warmly as his hands gently lifted Alec’s face so he could meet the warlock’s mischievously lit golden eyes. “Though, I am pretty cold now.”

Alec raised a brow and gave him a grin. “Is that so?”

“It is.” he brushed aside a piece of the shadowhunter’s hair and then nodded towards the apartment. “How does a bath sound? Get nice and warmed up.”

He grinned and nodded eagerly. “I think that is a wondrous plan.”

“Wondrous. Perfect word choice.” Magnus practically purred as his hands trailed down Alec’s chest while he stood. “Ready when you are.”

Alec didn't hesitate to bounce to his feet, hurrying after his beaming boyfriend. Though it was his first ever, he really didn’t think snow days could get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading. Hope you're enjoying, and would love to hear from you!


	4. The Perfect Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting snowed in at the office doesn't always have to be a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another All Human AU! I really have a thing for making Alec a lawyer. Absolutely no idea why that is!

Winter could turn dangerous fast. It was something that Magnus has always known factually, but never had to experience first hand. Not until a surprise blizzard traps him in his office building. 

The flurries from the morning had transformed into a complete white out. Travel was entirely impossible. If only one of his patients hadn’t needed an emergency appointment. He would have been trapped at home with all its comforts instead of his old, creaky office. 

Fortunately, he had a nice supply of snack foods and a very comfortable couch. It made him glad that he didn’t work in a call center or something. Then again, if he worked in a call center he wouldn’t have been in the office on his day off. 

A sudden knock on the door startled him and he dropped his book in surprise. He wasn’t at all expecting anyone else to be here, and wondered who would be calling on him now. As he opened the door, a radiant smile crossed his face. He was pleasantly surprised to find the handsome lawyer from across the hall to be the one who had knocked. 

He had never had a chance to meet the man, had no idea if he was Lightwood or Herondale even. That didn’t stop him from ogling the man every chance he got, and it absolutely made him a wonderful sight to behold on such a dreary, freezing day. He radiated warmth as he always seemed to do, his hazel eyes reflecting the smile he gave Magnus as he lifted a hand in greeting. 

“Hi, Dr. Bane. I saw that your light was on, just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Magnus grinned at him in return. “That’s very kind of you Mr…”

“Lightwood. Alec Lightwood.” he held out his hand, which Magnus delightedly shook. 

“Alexander. It’s lovely to officially meet you.”

“You too, Dr. Bane.”

“Oh, please. Call me Magnus.”

“Magnus.” he gave him a blinding smile. “So, are you okay over here?”

“I am just fine.” he assured the overly kind lawyer with a smile of his own. “I have a few snacks and a very wonderful couch.”

“That’s good to hear.” An adorable dusting of red came across the other man’s cheeks. “Though, if you wanted, our office has a full kitchen. I stay late a lot, so we have a decent amount of staples. I could make you some real food?”

“Are you inviting me over for dinner?” Magnus asked with a grin that only widened as the other’s blush deepened. 

“Would you be okay with that?”

“I may be able to be persuaded.” he replied, his grin taking on a flirty edge that Alec returned with a sly one of his own. 

“Would it help if I said I’m pretty sure my partner has a very good bottle of scotch hidden in his desk?”

Magnus’s eyes widened and he gave an enthusiastic nod. “Now you’re speaking my language, darling. I’d love to come join you.”

He looked ecstatic at his agreement and Magnus returned the very contagious enthusiasm easily. Dinner and drinks with a pretty lawyer truly did sound devine. Maybe his office was the perfect place to be snowed in after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for reading, as always. Would be very happy to hear from you!


	5. Conundrum of Christmas Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the perfect tree is far harder than Alec had expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the same canon universe as chapters 1 and 3.

This was supposed to be fun. Alec was certain they should be enjoying themselves. Instead, it was snowing, he was freezing and neither of them could agree on a thing. It was one thing after another. 

“Magnus, that one is too tall.”

“It certainly is not!”

“Do you still want that giant star?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then it's too tall.”

If it wasn’t Magnus finding too tall ones, it was a discussion on the appropriate circumference. 

“Alexander, that thing is so fat you and I couldn’t wrap our arms around it together.”

“Are you fat shaming the tree Magnus?”

“Of course not! I’m merely pointing out that we will have no living room left.”

“It is not that round.”

“Jace makes a less intrusive presence.”

“Now that’s just unfair.”

Or they couldn’t even agree on the type of needle they wanted the tree to have. The needle.

“Fir isn’t strong enough.”

“What’re you planning on hanging Alexander? A sword? Fir is soft!”

“Pine is sturdier and smells better.”

“You mean it smells too strong.”

Or they were debating on whether or not bare spots were aesthetically acceptable in anyway. 

“It’ll be facing the wall Magnus. No one will see that one, small bare spot.”

“But I’ll know that it is there! You can’t decorate a flawless tree if the tree itself was made flawed.”

“Why does it have to be flawless?”

“Is that even a question?”

It had been going on like that for almost an hour and Alec just wanted to go home. He was even contemplating calling the night a bust when Magnus let out a small gasp. 

“Alexander, come look at this one!”

He left the pine he had been examining to come to Magnus’s side, eyes widening a bit when he saw the one his boyfriend was standing before.

It screamed quintessential Christmas tree. It was a handful of inches taller than he was, so not too tall. It was round, but not overwhelmingly so. It had zero bare spots. In a word, perfect. 

“It’s really nice.” he told the warlock who nodded. 

“Douglas fir.” Magnus informed him. “Not as fluffy, but not as sharp. I like it. What do you think?”

Alec reached out a hand to gently run a hand over the pines and nodded. “I think it’s wonderful.”

Magnus let out a delighted cheer. “Well then, I believe that we have found our tree!”

They waved down the young attendant to pay, and Alec couldn’t be more delighted to have this whole ordeal over with. 

Later, as they stared at their newly situated tree, he had to admit that it had been worth it. Especially as Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“So, how was your first tree buying experience?”

“Exhausting.” he replied, causing Magnus to huff out a laugh. 

“Well I can’t disagree with you there.”

Alec leaned his head against the other’s. “I enjoyed it though.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm.” he thread his fingers through Magnus’s and squeezed. “Wouldn’t change a minute of it.”

“Me either Alexander. Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Would be beyond delighted to hear from you!


	6. Thank the Angel for Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is a life saver when it comes to Christmas disasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same canon storyline as 1,3 and 5.

Shadowhunters were inherently graceful. It was actually a running joke between Magnus and his own personal shadowhunter. Though some days, Alexander missed that trait by a wide mark. Today was absolutely one of them. 

They had chosen the perfect tree the night before, and were both psyched to decorate it. Magnus had said he was more than happy to magic all of the ornaments out of the closet, but Alec insisted on them doing it all the mundane way. 

Magnus relented, of course he did it was Alexander aksking. So he was currently putting the finishing touches on two mugs of spiked cider while the shadowhunter was grabbing the ornaments from the closet. A sudden cry broke through the Christmas carols, causing Magnus to turn around abruptly. He did so just in time to see his normally graceful boyfriend statter under the weight of the boxes, all of them crashing down to the wooden floor. 

The sound of hundreds of pieces of glass shattering was almost deafening, but Magnus pain no mind to it. He was far more concerned by the absolutely distraught look on Alec’s face.”

“Oh my god, Magnus I am so sorry!” he exclaimed, practically flying off of the ladder to reach the warlock’s side. “I have no idea how that happened! One minute, they’re fine. Then the next everything was falling down.”

“Alexander, darling, its okay.”

“No its not! I broke all of your ornaments!”

“Easy fix my love.” he waved his hand and with a series of twinkling sounds, the ornaments were back in their original pieces. The boxes were then floating themselves into the living room. 

Alec stood wide eyed for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, never.” Magnus rested a hand on Alec’s arm. “You were merely worried.”

“I forgot you could magic them together.”

“You were panicked.”

“I was stupid.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek. “No darling, you just forgot. I’m sure had you done that anywhere else the panic would have been absolutely warranted. But I promise, even had I not been able to fix all of them, I would not have been angry.”

“I would have broken all of your memories.”

“They’re just things Alec. And besides, then we could get new ones. Ones that are just ours. Infact!” he exclaimed the last part with a sudden grin. “I think we should get some new ones anyway.”

Alec cocked his head, a confused look written across his handsome features. “But you have a lot of ornaments.”

“But  _ we _ need ornaments.” he stressed the we as he rubbed Alec’s hands. “Just as we need to decorate our tree. Broken ornaments can’t stop us.”

Alec laughed and allowed himself to be pulled forward. “Even though we’re apparently going to be buying new ones?”

“Can just replace them with whatever ones we like least of these.”

“Flawless logic, Mr. Bane.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Lightwood.” he released Alec’s hands to place one of the boxes in his arms. “Think you can put these up without breaking them?”

“Don’t know.” Alec snarked with a teasing grin. “Think even the plastic ones will break on your head when I toss them at you?”

Magnus just laughed and tossed a glittery, plastic snowflake at him in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as well as the comments and kudos from last chapter! Really sorry that it was posted so much later. Hope to hear from you!


	7. Candle Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping is stressful, lucky for Alec kind strangers make it far better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another All Human meet cute!

This was ridiculous. And hard. Way too hard. Why were there so many damn candle scents? What did some of these even mean? Autumn Sunsets? What was that supposed to smell like?

It was with a great amount of restraint that Alec didn’t groan in defeat and possibly even bash his head against the wall. “Why am I even getting mom a candle.” he muttered to himself. “This is such a lame present. Stupid Christmas. Stupid candles.”

A warm chuckle sounded from slightly to his left and he froze. Just his luck that someone had heard him talking to himself. 

He turned to face the person and just barely caught the embarrassed groan from escaping. This man way by far the most attractive person in existence. He was exactly Alec’s type and had heard him talking to himself like a lunatic. Just his luck indeed.

“Moms generally like candles.” the man remarked with a smile and Alec had to suppress another groan. Even his voice was beautiful. 

“Uhm, yeah she does. She also refused to tell me what she actually wants for Christmas. So, I’m stuck with these. I also probably shouldn’t have procrastinated so long. We’re doing gifts tomorrow.”

“I get that. Christmas is stressful.” he held out a hand, finely manicured dark painted nails accompanied by golden skin. “I’m Magnus Bane. Could you use a hand?”

“Alexander Lightwood.” he shook Magnus’s hand and gave an eager nod. “And I would love a hand.”

“Excellent! So, Alexander, what kind of scents does your mother like?”

“Uhhm.” he worried his lip between his teeth and gave a helpless shrug. “Her perfume is uhm, kinda spicy. Though, like cinnamon spicy not pepper spicy. Am I making any sense?”

“Loads.” Magnus stepped forward and pulled three candles under a seasonal banner and handed them towards Alec. “How do these smell?”

He carefully opened each one, eyes widening at how perfectly they all smelled. Something about them just screamed home to him. 

He brought eye filled eyes up to Magnus’s face and asked with a stunned tone, “Are you a witch?”

Magnus let out a delighted full-bodied laugh. “I think male witches are called warlocks, but no darling. I just get people. Do those suit her?”

“Perfectly.” he clutched them to his chest almost protectively. “How can I possibly thank you? I’m pretty sure you just saved my Christmas.”

Magnus gave him a contemplative look, which then transformed into a questioning smile. “I think going out for a drink with me would be significant payment.”

Alec’s mouth fell open against his will as he stared at him in shock. “A drink? With me?”

“Absolutely.” Magnus beamed. “There’s no way I could possibly let someone as handsome as you slip by me without at least a drink. Unless of course I’m reading you wrong?”

“You’re not!” Alec exclaimed before Magnus could change his mind. “I would love to go out with you. Tonight? Dinner and a drink?”

The other man nodded eagerly, so he glanced down to the candles in his arms. “Just, let me pay really fast.”

He nodded again with a delighted smile. “Absolutely. Payment and then the best sushi the city has to offer.”

Alec gave him a nod of his own before eagerly hurrying to the checkout. Who knew stressful Christmas shopping would lead to a date with his dream man? Guess it really was the season of magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lots for reading! Hope to hear from you.


	8. Little Bitta Magnus Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any part planned by Magnus Bane is going to be extravagant. Alec is worried maybe a bit too extravagant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon universe! Same storyline as 1, 3, 5, & 6.

“We’ll need probably at least another couple trees, way more lights. Ooh poinsettias! A central table of poinsettias along the cocktail bar would be perfect!”

Alec was torn between smiling fondly and giving an exasperated sigh as Magnus flitted around the rented ballroom his minions of decorators clipped to his heels as he did so. He had known that asking Magnus to decorate the ballroom for the Christmas party the Institute was hosting would likely end like this. He was still unsure if it was a good thing or not.

“And we should absolutely have ice cicles and falling snow! Give it a glittery winter feel. An illusion of course, wouldn’t want anyone to be too cold.”

“Magnus?” Alec called over his excited exclamations.

“Alexander?” he asked instantly, turning to give him a beaming grin. 

“Don’t you think this is maybe a bit much?” he asked quietly. 

“Of course not!” he exclaimed. “Alec, it’s Christmas! We’re meant to have all the glitter and glam!”

“But ten Christmas trees? Really?”

Magnus gave a firm nod. “Absolutely! It’ll be a fine metal rainbow! From black gold to white gold and everything in between!”

“And literal consolations in the sky with an illusion of snow falling?”

“Christmas magic, Alexander!”

“Magnus magic.” he corrected and his warlock beamed. 

“Even better!” he swung an arm around the ballroom. “This will be a beautiful personification of my wonderful imagination and design skills.”

“Well, yes.”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted gently, walking forward and taking his hands. “You said you want me to make your party beautiful, correct?”

“Well, yes of course I did.”

“Because you knew I could.”

“Absolutely.”

Magnus beamed at his reply. “Then please darling, let me work my magic. Both literal and metaphorical. I promise you’ll have the most talked about party in the history of the Shadow World.”

Alec gave a resigned sigh. “Okay, yes. Do whatever you think is good. I’ll support any choice you make.”

Magnus beamed even wider and darted forward to kiss Alec’s cheek. “Thank you my love! I promise, you wont regret it!”

Alec knew he was correct. Not because of however the party turned out, but because he could never regret anything that put that smile on Magnus’s face. The decorations may be overboard, but every little piece of glitter was worth it if it made Magnus happy. He loved him too much, just one more side effect of that Magnus Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thanks for reading! Would be delighted to hear from you!


	9. Stray Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight mishap leads to an interesting result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another All human AU! This one is unfortunately short, and I'm terribly sorry for that. Hope you enjoy though!

Alec let his siblings pull him into crazy ideas all the time. Mostly, they were harmless, though rarely fun. He thought that this one would be fun for once. It certainly was, until it became one of the harmful ones. 

The four of them were in the park when Max had suggested a snowball fight. Izzy and Jace didn’t hesitate for even a moment to agree. It didn’t take much for Alec to agree either. So they split into groups, Alec and Max verse Izzy and Jace. 

It was going spectacularly until Alec went to throw a ball towards Izzy at the same time that Jace tackled him from behind. Instead of hitting his sister, the ball of snow collided with the face of a man walking his cat of all things. 

The four Lightwoods froze for a moment, but Alec was quick to scramble to his feet and hurry over towards his unintended victim. 

“I am so sorry!” he exclaimed as he reached the man’s side. “You’re not hurt at all, are you?”

He just shook his head as he wiped slush from his face. “No need to be sorry darling, accidents do happen.” 

“I feel so bad though.” Alec bit his lip and nervously wrung his hands together. “I really didn’t mean to hit you.”

“No harm done.” he smiled warmly and gestured down to the fluffy white creature at the end of his sparkly leash. “You’re the most interesting thing that has happened to Chairman Meow and I in a while.”

“You named your cat Chairman Meow?”

“I did!” he beamed and held out his free hand. “My name is Magnus Bane. And yours?”

“Alec Lightwood.” he shook his hand, though his expression hadn’t left its sheepishness. “You really are okay? There isn’t anything I can do to make up for pelting you with ice?”

“Well Alexander, there may be one thing,” he remarked, dark eyes swiping along Alec’s form. 

“What’s that?”

“Take me to lunch?” he suggested with a flirty tilt of his head. 

He glanced behind him towards his siblings who all waved him off enthusiastically. So he gave Magnus a shy smile and nodded. “Okay, I’d love to take you to lunch.”

“Excellent! I know just the perfect café! It does have cats, you don't mind cats do you darling?”

He glanced down to the fluffy one at their feet that was staring at him as if he dared him to say he did. Alec didn’t hesitate to shake his head. “No, not at all. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“Wonderful. Follow me then!” 

Alec followed after him happily. Who knew a stray snowball could give him a date? Maybe his siblings plans weren’t always insane after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear from you. :)


	10. Baking Blunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec make some sugar cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon universe. Same story line as chapters 1,3,5,6, and 8.

“Are you busy?” 

Alec’s voice had him lifting his head from the papers strewn over his desk in order to give him a smile. “For you, angel, never too busy.”

His shadowhunter came into the office and leaned over his desk so his face was close to Magnus’s. “Well, since you aren’t busy, would you maybe want to come help me?”

“With what?” he asked, reaching a hand up to thread his fingers into Alec’s thick hair. He leaned into the touch and smiled warmly. 

“Christmas cookies.”

“Christmas cookies?”

Alec nodded. “I want to make Christmas cookies with you.”

Magnus gave a wide grin and nodded. “That sounds like an amazing idea. Sugar?”

“With icing, yeah.”

“Excellent!” he stood and instantly settled his arm into the crook of Alec’s. “Lead the way darling.”

The two men walked into the kitchen, and Magnus froze as soon as they entered. It looked as if powdered sugar had exploded everywhere, turning the kitchen into a mirror of the snowy outdoors. 

“Alexander…?”

“Uhmmm.” he fidgeted with his hands as he took a couple steps backwards. “So, I tried to open a bag of powdered sugar for icing? It may or may not have exploded everywhere.”

Magnus couldn’t help but to burst into amused laughter. “Oh Alexander, you are wonderful. So, is the help you really need cleaning this disaster?”

“No!” he exclaimed, and then gave a small shrug. “Well, yes, but I also want you to make cookies with me.”

He gave him a warm smile, and snapped his fingers in order to vanish the dusting of white powder. As soon as the kitchen was clean he walked around the island and nodded towards the gathered ingredients. “So where do we start?”

They walked through Alec’s recipe together, taking turns in preparing the ingredients. It was such a simple and domestic task, unlike anything they normally ever got to share. Magnus revelled in being able to stand beside his boyfriend and cut festive shapes into sheets of cookie dough. The look on Alec’s face was absolutely priceless. 

“So, was that all of our powdered sugar you exploded earlier?”

“Only one of the bags.” Alec replied, the sheepish look still in his eyes at the reminder. “And I still have no idea how I managed that one.”

“With extreme talent.”

“Loving the sarcasm there, Magnus.”

He gave an overly dramatic gasp and nudged Alec with his hip. “Now, Alexander. I would never. You are very talented.”

“Just not so good at the baking thing.”

“Well, if it gives an excuse to bake together, I have no complaints.”

Alec smiled over at him. “It is much better with you,” he said, and then rolled a small piece of dough and held it out towards the warlock. “Try?”

He happily accepted the small piece and let out a delighted hum. “Very delicious! We do make an excellent team, if I do say so myself.”

“The best team.” Alec agreed as he chewed his own piece. “Though I’m sure they’ll taste much better baked and frosted.”

“Agreed.” he gave him a teasing grin. “Though you best let me open the powdered sugar, hmm?”

“Very funny.”

“You love me.” 

Alec’s eyes went incredibly soft and he leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. “I really, really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This one is slightly inspired by true events as I one time did the same thing as Alec with the powdered sugar. Though, unfortunately, had no Magnus to help me clean up ha. Hope you enjoyed, and would love to hear from you!


	11. Who Needs Pants Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings a coffee date to a stressed Alec, that ends in an interesting twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More canon universe! Follows chapters 1,3,5,6,8 and 10.

Alec was so stressed he felt like pulling his hair out. He was sick of reading reports. Was sick of things going haywire. Was sick of underlings depending on him on every little thing. All he wanted to do was go out to lunch with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, because instead of sitting in a comfortable cafe with holiday cocoa, he was behind his desk with far too many piles of paper before him. It was as if everything that wanted to go wrong, decided to do so then. 

So when a knock sounded on his door he groaned and called, “If it’s not emergent, come back later!”

The door creaked open and he let out a small groan that turned into a gasp when he caught sight of his boyfriend’s smiling face. “Magnus!”

“Hello darling.” he purred as he came to stand before his desk. “I know you couldn’t get out today, so I thought I would bring the cafe to you.”

“You, are a lifesaver.” he sighed happily, walking around his desk to place a tender kiss to Magnus’s lips. “Really, a lifesaver.”

“Oh, I know it.” he grinned and snapped a circular table into existence. “After you my love?”

Alec gave a delighted sigh as he collapsed into the plush chair. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

“I think I might have a bit of an idea.” Magnus grinned at him as he too sat. “Since I’m just as delighted to get a break with you too.”

He reached out and placed his hand over Magnus’s, threading their fingers together. “Your day going okay?”

Magnus shrugged. “No worse than it does on average. Though I did have one very picky mundane client in particular. Have your mini shadowhunters been a pain?”

“Oh, you have no idea!” he groaned and launched into an exaggerated explanation of the disasters he was trying to hash out, from lost gear to petty arguments. Through it all, Magnus watched him with wide, love filled eyes. It was a look that was so distracting that Alec trailed off in the middle of a sentence. 

“Is everything okay, Alexander?” Magnus asked and he nodded with a besotted sigh. 

“I love you. So much.”

Magnus’s dark skin darkened even more as he flushed and grinned. “I love you too darling. Though, I’m not sure what brought that on in the middle of your rant.”

“The fact that you looked happy to just sit and listen to that rant.”

“I would listen to you rant about the merits between slugs and snails, my love.” Magnus told him bluntly and with so much honesty and love that Alec couldn’t not kiss him. 

He leaned over the table to do so, and in his haste, his hips knocked over Magnus’s hot chocolate, right into the warlock’s lap. 

They both let out loud cries, Alec’s in shock and Magnus’s in pain. The former’s eyes stayed incredibly wide while Magnus just snapped his fingers, vanishing his wet pants in an instant. 

“Are you burnt!” Alec exclaimed, eyes dropping down to Magnus’s lap. 

“Not at all darling.” Magnus smoothed his hand over his thighs. “Perks of magic, am I right?”

“Well, the only perk I’m seeing right now is that you aren’t wearing any pants.” Alec stated, to which Magnus grinned. 

He snapped his fingers and the sound of a lock snapping into place sounded. He then took the few steps to stand right before Alec and purr, “You know, I can’t help but to agree there darling. Who needs pants anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading. Would love to hear from you. :)


	12. Finally Available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally get to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a follow up to chapter two!

Alec was very eager to get through with the last bit of his work day. He had never been so antsy to leave his office, and it had nothing to do with his case and more to do with the fact that he had a date with Magnus. Finally. 

They had been texting nonstop since they had met almost two weeks before and Alec was beyond smitten with the other man. He was so outgoing and energetic with so many amazing life experiences. Talking to him was always an experience. He just hated that it had taken them so long to have been able to actually schedule a date. 

He knew that it was his crazy, hectic schedule that kept them from meeting up, and he refused to let it interfere with the first date they had managed to plan. So he did something he never, ever had before. He left the last paperwork to his assistant. 

She raised a surprised brow as he handed it over. “Cutting out early boss?”

“I have a date!” he explained with an energetic grin. “I’m sorry to leave it on you.”

“Don’t be! It’s what I’m here for.”

He waved happily as he backed out the door and hurried from the building. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so excited for something, let alone a date. Magnus though was just so wonderful, there was no way he couldn’t be excited. 

When he got to the Japanese restaurant they had agreed on, Magnus was standing at the doorway with his hands clasped before him. When he caught sight of Alec, his face lit up and he waved delightedly. 

“Alexander!” 

“Hi, Magnus!” he fell into the hug the other man pulled him into with ease, squeezing him tightly for a moment. 

“How was your day, darling?”

“I spent all of it waiting for this.”

“As have I!” he pulled back, hand momentarially holding onto his cheek before he dropped his arm and offered it to him. “Shall we get you inside and eating the deliciousness that is sushi for the first time?”

He accepted the arm delightedly and nodded. “I’m not sure if I’ve been more excited for the food, or to see you.”

Magnus let out a mock gasp and nudged him with his elbow. “I would be so much more insulted if I wasn’t about to introduce you to a whole new world.”

“Don’t worry Magnus, I could never think of sushi without thinking of you.”

“Awe, darling, how sweet!”

Alec grinned at him, delighted that their easy ebb and flow had come out of the phone and continued to exist in their conversations. He and Magnus may be very, very different people but they just connected so well. He had no trouble talking to him about anything. 

They shared stories of their families, both of blood and found. Magnus didn’t have the large family that he did, but his friends Catarina and Ragnor were basically his siblings and Alec loved to hear his stories. In return he told him countless stories about Jace, Izzy and Max. 

They both hung on each other’s words in almost rapture. Alec loved to watch Magnus talk, as he spoke with his whole body. His hands would wave around, chopsticks brandished seemingly carelessly in beautiful hands. His head would tilt and roll, would fall back with laughter. His entirety was breathtaking. 

They didn’t want to finish the evening with dinner, so when Magnus held out his hand questioningly Alec didn’t hesitate to accept the grasp. They walked hand in hand down the block, watching as the Christmas lights came to life around them. 

“This has been a lot of fun.” Magnus stated softly as the sun disappeared around them. 

“I think so too.” Alec stopped walking and turned to look at him. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had this much fun, actually.”

Magnus looked up towards him, but his eyes didn’t stop at Alec’s and instead moved further up. Whatever they caught on caused him to grin, and Alec to give him a questioning look. 

“What is it?”

“Glance up.”

He did as the other suggested and then grinned. Mistletoe. He should have known. 

“You know, it is tradition.” Magnus remarked, his hand slowly running up Alec’s arm to rest on his shoulder. 

“I don’t need an excuse to kiss you.” he replied softly, earning a wide beaming smile. 

“Funnily enough, neither do I.” he stated before leaning up and pressing their lips together. 

It was an otherworldly first kiss. The chemistry they had felt from the moment they met exploding at the gentle touch of their lips. It was a caress that brought a delighted sigh out of Alec with ease. 

When they pulled back, it wasn’t very far. Their foreheads stayed pressed together and their smiles were almost touching as they beamed at one and other. 

“We’re doing this again, Alexander.”

“The date or the kiss?” he asked, lifting his hand to brush against the base of his hairline. 

“Both. Absolutely both, but I did mean the date. As soon as we can.”

“And the kiss?”

“Oh, I’m going to do that now.” he stated before once again connecting their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you millions for reading. Would love to hear from you. :)


	13. Fashion Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus wear some very interesting sweaters to a meeting with Clave representatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An, unfortunately, pretty short continuation of the main canon storyline. Follows chapters 1,3,5,6,8,10 and 11.

“So, Jace seems to think he knows you better than I do.” Alec remarked as he pulled Magnus down onto the couch, careful not to spill the giant bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

“Is that so?” the warlock asked, curling into Alec’s side and setting the popcorn bowl in the shadowhunter’s lap. 

“Mhhm.” he popped a few kernels in his mouth. “He said that there was no way you would ever wear an ugly Christmas sweater.”

“And you think I would?”

“They’re a fashion statement.” Alec shrugged. “And some of them have a lot of sparkles.”

He laughed and gave a conceding nod of his head. “That is very true. Why were you and your brother wondering about this?”

“He said there was no way we would wear ugly sweaters to the meeting tomorrow.”

Magnus raised an incredulous eyebrow. “So he basically challenged us to do just that?”

Alec made a nothing humming sound of agreement around his mouth full of popcorn. Once it was all down, he gave his boyfriend a cheeky grin. “You know, I thought that exact thing. It’s almost as if he doesn’t know a thing about either of us.”

“I’d have to say I agree with you.” Magnus tilted his head so it was leaned against Alec’s shoulder. “I say wear the ugliest, most sparkly Christmas sweaters we possibly can tomorrow.”

“To prove Jace wrong?”

“Well, that and some of them really are eye catching.”

Alec laughed and shifted them so Magnus was pressed even closer to him. Jace really should know better than to issue any sort of challenge to the Shadow World’s power couple. He would never, ever come out on top. 

So the next day, the two of them portalled into the Institute in complementary Christmas sweaters. Alec's was dark green and wrapped in literal garland with ornaments hanging from it. Magnus’s was a giant explosion of gold glitter and sparkle that was the star for Alec’s tree. They were gaudy and ridiculous, but Alec loved them. 

The moment Jace saw them, he burst into delighted laughter. “You actually got him to wear one?”

“I told you Jace,” he remarked with a nonchalant shrug, “There isn’t a fashion statement that Magnus Bane will ever back down from.”

“Even though there will be Clave people here today? You’re okay with this?” his brother seemed shocked, but Alec just shrugged again. 

“That just makes it better.”

Jace shook his head in disbelief and clapped Alec on his soft, green clad shoulder. “Magnus has brought you out of your shell  _ parabatai _ . I’m so proud of you.”

Alec turned his own pride filled smile on Magnus, reaching out to grasp his hand. “Can’t argue with you there.”

Magnus beamed and squeezed his hand. “Have to say I agree with Jace. Bright, rebellious and happy is an excellent look on you, Alexander.”

If a small rebellion like wearing a very unprofessional sweater to a meeting with a bunch of stuffy racist shadowhunters was enough to put that beyond delighted smile on Magnus’s face, Alec would be sure to do as much as he could to replicate it. After all, almost every bit of his happiness was due to his warlock, and he’d do all he could to bring the same happiness to him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so very, very much for reading!


	14. Piece of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus needs to figure out the perfect gift for his shadowhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place very shortly after chapter 13

“I believe that was an excellent use of fashion, darling!” Magnus beamed as he followed his shadowhunter into his office. “I was momentarily worried that the older lady was going to have a heart attack!”

Alec grinned over his shoulder at him before walking around his desk to drop into the chair. “Shadowhunters don’t  _ really _ have a dress code.” 

He leaned his hip on the firm wood of his desk and nodded. “So no rules were broken. Though, I do have to agree with your brother. You have been far more lax with the rulebook.”

He gave a one armed shrug. “The rulebook needs changed.”

“Can’t argue with you there.” his eyes swept over Alec’s desk. “Do you have a lot of work to do? Or would you like to go get lunch?”

Alec bit his lip and then sighed. “I should at least look at the reports from last night patrols. Give me thirty minutes? Forty five at most?”

“No problem darling! I can go pester Jace for a bit. Maybe visit with Isabelle.” He leaned across the expanse of wood to place a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips, before leaving the office with a wave. 

This time was actually a perfect chance to talk to his shadowhunter’s siblings. He had been floundering for the last couple weeks as to what to buy Alec for Christmas. He had thought about a new leather jacket, or maybe new boots, but those just seemed bland and boring. Predictable. He wanted to get Alexander something that showed how important he was to him, and hoped that Jace and Izzy could help with that. 

He found Jace in the Ops Center before a computer screen and waved his hand before the blonde’s eyes. He looked up at him with a quirked brow. “Hey, Magnus. What’s up?”

“Have you bought Alexander a Christmas gift yet?”

Jace shook his head. “I procrastinate presents, because I hate shopping. Why? Need ideas?”

“I do.” he sighed and pulled over a nearby chair. “Alec doesn’t really like  _ things _ so it’s hard to think of something to get him.”

“Yeah, that’s always been my issue.” he shrugged. “If I was dating someone like Alec, the only thing I’d be able to think of to get her would be sex.”

Magnus wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Crass, Jace. Do you have anything helpful?"

“Dunno man? A jacket? A sweater?” Jace shrugged. “Alec would like if you gave him a live flamingo because it came from you.”

“I can’t see Alexander enjoying a flamingo.” he replied dryly, though the image was amusing. 

“Just get him something practical. Something he could really use.”

“That isn’t romantic.” he gave a heavy sigh and stood. “Thank you, Jace, but I’m going to go see what Isabelle has to say.”

Izzy wasn’t much help either. “Alec has never been one for gifts. He loves giving them, but even on his birthday he gets all awkward about receiving things.”

He let out another sigh and dramatically dropped his head onto her desk. “I’m at a loss. Alexander deserves all the nice things, but I don’t want to get him something that he’d just smile about and not enjoy. 

“What’ve you been thinking about?”

“I keep coming back to a nice jacket,” he sighed again. “Which is lame and not at all like giving a piece of me. It would be nice if we were soldiers or something, could trade dog tags. All the movies say that’s romantic."

“Then do that.” Izzy shrugged. “Give him something that’s a piece of you.”

“Or that’s both of us together!” he exclaimed, sitting up and beaming over at her. “As always, you have been an absolute charm.” he kissed her cheek and dashed out of the armory at an almost run. He had a boyfriend to dine and a gift to perfect, there was no time for lollygagging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Would be ecstatic to hear from you. :)


	15. Spiked Nog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the best Christmas party Magnus has ever planned, and is only made better when his shadowhunter gets adorable wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the party Magnus is planning in chapter 8. Follows the same canon storyline as chapters 1,3,5,6,8,10,11,13 and 14.

Christmas parties were Magnus’s favorite part of the holidays. Especially parties he planned, and this one was turning out exceptionally. It had ever staple necessary for a wonderful time. The cheer from the throngs of both friends and strangers (even if said strangers were shadowhunters) all sharing in the holiday spirit. The decorations and atmosphere were perfect and uplifting, bringing their own into the room. His favorite part though, to any party, were the drinks. Especially rum spiked eggnog as it was delicious no matter who made it. 

It seemed as if Alexander shared in his opinion of the holiday drink, as he seemed to be chugging it down like water. He watched as his shadowhunter seemed to fall into his  _ parabatai _ , hugging the blonde to him. Jace lifted his head to meet Magnus’s eyes. He gestured towards Alec with a look that was half amused, half amazed. It seemed as if perhaps he was enjoying the eggnog just a tad bit too much. 

Magnus couldn’t help but to grin fondly as he set his own drink aside and made his way to them. Once at their sides he placed a gentle hand on Alec’s lower back, causing him to turn around and beam at the warlock. 

“Magnus!” his arms left Jace to wrap themselves around his boyfriend. “Hi!”

“Hello, darling.” he wrapped one of his arms around Alec’s waist and lifted a questioning gaze to the man’s brother. 

“He didn’t know the eggnog was spiked.” Jace declared, his eyes laughing. “And he drank too many of them.”

“They were delicious!” Alec exclaimed, far too close to Magnus’s ear. “Didn’t even taste like alcohol!”

“That’s because they’re very sweet love.” Magnus grinned at his clinging shadowhunter and then returned the questioning look to Jace. “How many is too many?”

“More than five for sure.” the blonde responded, his lips quivering as he tried not to laugh. 

Alec had no qualm laughing as he let out a little giggle into the crook of Magnus’s neck. “Christmas is so glittery Magnus. Like you! Glittery and pretty.”

“Awe, angel, thank you.” he kissed the crown of Alec’s head, which just made the man burrow even tighter into his embrace. 

“You should get him home.” Jace suggested with a grin. “Before he accidentally embarrasses himself.”

“He is a very affectionate drunk.” Magnus agreed fondly. “Come love, lets go home.”

Alec just made a soft sound of agreement, so Magnus asked Jace, “Will you give our excuses?”

“I’m very tempted to tell the truth.”

“He will probably kill you.”

“Mhhm.” Alec agreed, lifting his head to glare at his brother. “No tellin’ mom I got drunk on accident.”

“Oh, I am so telling mom you’re drunk.”

“I hate you.”

Jace just laughed and waved behind his shoulder as he walked away. Magnus grinned at his shadowhunters pout and asked, “Ready to go home?”

“So ready.”

Magnus guided them both out of the crowded ballroom and immediately brought a portal to life. The second it was stable, he brought Alec through into their living room and helped him to settle onto the couch. 

Alec’s head rolled onto the back of the couch and he peered up at Magnus through love filled hooded eyes. “Did you have fun, Magnus?”

“I did, Alexander.” he replied as he dropped down to sit in front of him on the coffee table. “Did you?”

“Until everything started spinning.” he gave a loopy smile. “Lights were dancing and glitter was everywhere.” he suddenly burst into delighted giggles. “Glitter is your look. You should patent it.”

Magnus chuckled and gave a loving pat to his knee. “I would if I could, darling. Now, let's get you out of these clothes and more comfortable.”

“For fun?” Alec asked almost eagerly. Magnus grinned fondly even as he shook his head. 

“No, angel. For sleep. You’re a tad too drunk for anything more tonight.”

“Hmm. Tomorrow then. Sleep with you is just as good. Everything with you is good. You’re the best.”

“Oh?” Magnus grinned even more as he began to unlace the shadowhunter’s boots. “You’re the best as well, Alexander.”

“Not how it works. Only one best. You.” he even lifted his hand to point towards Magnus. “Best person I know. Best warlock. Best friend. Best boyfriend. I love you. So much.”

Magnus couldn’t help the delighted flush as he was filled with uncontrollable love for the man before him. “You are too. I’ve never known a better man, Alexander. A better love.”

“You’ve known a lotta men.” Alec remarked, his voice almost awed. 

“So you should know how serious it is when I say that you’re the best.” he chucked Alec’s boots towards the door and helped him to stand. “You’re the love of my immortal life.” he told him sincerely. “Should know that no one better has ever lived.”

Alec surged forward to kiss him, clumsily pressing his lips to the warlocks. Despite the inelegant form to it, it was an incredibly love filled kiss and it took all of Magnus’s self control not to deepen it. Instead, he pulled enough away that his lips brushed against the shadowhunter’s cheek. “No tempting me, Alexander. Sleep.”

“Hmm. Sleep. Sure.” he leaned further down to rest his head on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus used his suddenly slumped position to sweep him into his arms and carry him to their room. 

The shadowhunter didn’t speak as Magnus undressed and changed them both. He didn’t speak at all until they were both under the sheets, his head pillowed on Magnus’s chest. What he did say though, brought more affection into the warlocks heart than he had thought possible. 

“Shadowhunters only love once, and I thank the Angel every day that you’re the man I get to love.”

Magnus gave an overwhelmed and besotted sigh, before turning his head to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “Me too, Alexander. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so very much for reading! Hope you're enjoying so far, would love to hear from you!


	16. Meet Ugly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Magnus needed was to get cocoa all over his outfit, though in retrospect he probably could have handled it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is another all human AU! This time Alec is a CEO and Magnus an interior designer. Enjoy!

Magnus absolutely hated being late. Especially when he was late to meet a client. Even more when it was the client of a lifetime. Being the interior designer for the new Lightwood Industries building would be huge, and he could not let his frazzled nerves ruin it for him. 

Though, he was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to be his nerves, but the clumsiness of a man only feet from his meeting point. The sad thing about it too, had they not met like they did Magnus would have absolutely been all for asking him out. Instead of an adorable meet cute though, he ends up with cocoa all over his brand new outfit. 

It happened so quickly, Magnus wasn’t even entirely sure how it happened. One moment he was turning to enter the building, the next the tall brunette with his eyes on his phone stumbled causing the cocoa in his hand to fly forward and crash into Magnus’s chest. 

The man looked up with wide eyes and a gasp. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“You’re sorry!” Magnus screeched, hands pulling his top away from his skin with an angry glower. “You’re kidding me! I have the meeting of a lifetime, and because you’re too busy staring at your phone you ruined my outfit, and likely my chances of getting the job! And _you're_ _sorry!_ Thanks _so_ much, asshole!"

The man’s hazel eyes went wide as he glanced from Magnus to the building behind them. After he seemed to get over whatever shock he was feeling he asked softly, “Are you Magnus Bane?”

Magnus glowered. He wanted to cross his arms, but he couldn’t because his shirt and jacket were ruined because of this jack ass. Who apparently know his name. “And how the hell do you know that?”

“Uhm.” he blushed and raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Well, I’m who you’re meeting? At least I think I am? I’m Alexander Lightwood. And I’m so sorry about your outfit! You look way too good in it for it to have been ruined like that.”

Magnus’s jaw dropped and then he gave a heavy groan. Of course he was Alexander Lightwood, the CEO of the company he was trying to work for. “Of fucking course you are. I’m so sorry, Mr. Lightwood. I can give you the names of a few other designers? Catarina Loss is excellent.”

“No! No, don’t be sorry! You didn’t do anything wrong! I probably would have yelled at me too.” he flushed and glanced towards his phone. “I don’t want another designer. My sister says you’re the best, and seeing some of the places you’ve done I absolutely agree. If you still want to do it, I’d be more than happy to have you work with us.”

“You’re serious?”

He nodded as a small grin began to grace his lips. “Absolutely.”

“Even though I yelled at you?”

“Especially because you yelled at me.” he gave Magnus a smile. “Like I said, I’d have yelled at me too. I am really sorry, I hope I didn’t burn you?”

“No, no not at all.” Magnus had no idea what to say. Today was not at all going how he thought it was going to. He had been expecting to have to grovel and prove he was the best. Now though, he just gets the job on the spot, even after yelling at the CEO? Was this real life was he dreaming?

“You’re not dreaming.” Magnus couldn’t help but to flush in embarrassment. Of course he was mumbling to himself. Because that’s how his day was going. Lightwood just smiled. 

“I’m glad I didn’t actually hurt you.” he remarked. “So, I was actually texting you when I tripped to let you know I was running late. Would you like to run home, change, and come back in a couple hours? I can walk you through the building then and you can let me know what ideas you have?”

“Yes! Absolutely. Thank you, Mr. Lightwood. I promise, my next first impression will be so much better.”

“I kinda like this first impression. Strong willed is one of my favorite traits, and you have that in spades.” He gave him a blindingly beautiful smile before adding, “ And please, its Alec.”

“Alec.” Magnus hoped his voice didn’t come out as breathy as it sounded. “I’ll see you in an hour? I can be home and back in an hour.”

“An hour it is.” Alec gave him a warm smile and lifted a hand in a wave before entering his building. 

Magnus had no idea how he survived that meeting. Alec Lightwood was referred to by the media as Alexander the Great of the 21st Century, or even, the Emperor of Innovation. He was known as being brilliant in both engineering and business, as well as having a reputation for being ruthless. Magnus had been expecting a solemn, almost strict man of business. Not the beautiful, open faced, flirty and kind man he had just met. He may have been in a bit of shock and disbelief that it had happened, even. 

One thing he knew for sure though was that if he continued to be as smiley and flirtatious as he was in just those few minutes, Magnus was unsure he could get through working for him. He was far too much of a temptation. Though Magnus wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity like this, both the job and the chance to get to know Alexander better. He would just have to wait, see and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This one is probably one of my favorite AU's in this story. Not sure why, but there's just something about it. Hope you liked it too, would be delighted to hear from you!


	17. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec really hates schmoozy parties, but he finds a very nice distraction at his family's annual Christmas Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More meet cutes! This one is another all human AU, though this time Magnus is the lawyer and Alec is a veterinarian. Hope you enjoy!

Alec wanted to tear this tux he was forced into off of his skin. He hated these things. The schmoozing and fakeness. The dozens upon dozens of people surrounding him who all thought that sweet talking him would get them favors from his parents. It was supposed to be a Christmas celebration, but it always turned into some sort of publicity stunt. He hated every single second of it. The only thing that saved the whole thing was the fact that all the funds went to charity. 

So instead of being all smiling and socializing, he was hiding behind a plant with a plate of appetizers. He was pretty sure that it was a perfect hiding spot, until a beautiful man in a gold, sparkly shirt under a black tux and gold lined waistcoat found him. 

“I think that fern is a little bit too short to hide behind, especially for you.” he remarked with a little grin. 

“Pretty sure it’s actually a palm of some sort. I named him Pete, he’s my friend.”

The man laughed and quirked dark painted lips upwards. “Pete huh? He the only person you know here?”

Alec shook his head. “No, its my moms party. Right now though, Pete is my favorite.”

He arched a perfect brow and asked, “You’re a Lightwood?”

“Yep.” he gave a close mouthed, wide eyed almost sarcastic grin and the guy laughed again. 

“So, why aren’t you out surveying your kingdom?”

Alec laughed at his choice of words and shrugged. “I’m too busy being the black sheep veterinarian of the family.”

Both his brows rose incredulously that time. “In what world is a veterinarian a black sheep?”

“In the world of Robert Lightwood.” he replied with a derisive snort. “My mom is actually proud of me, but dad seems to think if I’m not in the dynasty of lawyers, then I’m wasting my life.”

“Well, that seems pretty ridiculous to me. As far as I know, veterinary school is harder to get into than law school.”

“It is!” he exclaimed, beaming at him as he did so. “Also, all my clients are innocent adorable animals. Not criminals that I have to do my best to set free.” he shrugged and then added, “Also, I’m a horrendous liar and hate arguing.”

“Those are both very fair points to not becoming a lawyer.”

“I’ve always thought so. Jace and Izzy, my brother and sister, they’re both lawyers and the light of dad’s eye. I’ve grown used to being the outsider. Just wish they didn’t still force me to come to these things.”

“Not a fan of parties?”

“Not a fan of most people, especially crowds.” he gave the tree at his side a fond pat. “Which is why Pete here is my favorite.”

“He does seem like a particularly good plant.”

“I may steal him.”

“Well, you do have a family full of lawyers to defend you.”

Alec laughed heartily and gave a nod of agreement. “That’s true. Plant-napping is looking better and better.”

“I can be the distraction.”

“I’d like that.” They shared a smile and then Alec asked, “You seem very much in your element here. What made you talk to the weird plant guy?”

The other man grinned and looked him up and down. His dark eyes met Alec’s and the grin turned almost into a smirk. “Well, weird plant guy just happened to be far too attractive to not talk to.”

Alec blushed and gave a surprised burst of laughter. “Is that so?”

“It really is.”

“I’m very flattered. Especially because you’re by far the most attractive person here.”

“Oh, darling. Compliments will get you  _ everywhere _ .”

Alec’s blush darkened at the man’s purred word. He opened his mouth to respond, but the guy let out a heavy sigh. 

“I’m sorry darling, my friend is trying to wave me down. I should go see what he needs, just incase he needs to be talked down from stabbing someone.”

He let out a small laugh, though disappointment filled him. “Yes, preventing murder is probably a good thing to do.”

“Yes, it’ll give me good karma for all the murderers I’ve had to defend.”

“Shoulda known you’re a lawyer.”

“Not a corrupt one, I promise.” he gave Alec a warm smile. “This has been truly delightful, and I hate to run.”

“No worries, I understand.”

“Still, I’d much rather stay with you and Pete then bail Raphael out.” he gave a dramatic sigh. “I did force him to come, so I guess I shouldn’t abandon him.”

“Good friend.”

“I try.” he smiled again. “I guess I shall see you around, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Alec.”

“Alexander. Lovely name.” he reached out and squeezed Alec’s arm briefly before turning away. He only got a couple steps when Alec called out to stop him. 

“Wait! I never got your name.”

He stopped, turned and smiled before saying, “It’s Magnus Bane, darling.”

He disappeared into the crowd then, while Alec’s eyes widened. He had just spent a very lovely time flirting with his family’s firms biggest competitor. If he hadn’t been a black sheep before, his attraction to this specific man would seal the deal for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so very much for reading. You are all so very appreciated and I would love to hear from you!


	18. The Gift of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's neighbor's house is bereft of holiday cheer. He decides to fix that for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All human neighbors AU!

Magnus Bane loved his neighborhood. It was beautiful; antique style homes with history within every one of them. It wasn’t just aesthetically perfect, it was full of kind neighbors, especially the one right next door. 

He was kind, respectful and quiet. Recently, he was hardly ever even there. It was that fact that led to tonight’s actions. It had absolutely nothing to do with how utterly stunning said neighbor was. 

See, his beautiful neighbor was never home. It was because he was never home, his house was totally bare of holiday cheer. His house was the only one on the block with zero lights, and that just wouldn’t do. Magnus just had to fix it. 

So here he was. He had Ragnor, Raphael and Cat by his side as he forced them to help in decorating a house that belonged to a man he barely knew. 

“This is a horrendous idea.” Raphael informed him for probably the twentieth time. “Why do I let you drag me into this nonsense?”

“You love me.” Magnus replied. “Now shush and light that tree up.”

He gave an exaggerated sigh and moved away to do so, giving Catarina the opening she needed to come to Magnus’s side with a pointed look. “So, this really has nothing to do with mister 837 being ‘too handsome for words, oh my god Cat I’m dying’?”

“Using my words against me is uncalled for.” Magnus grumbled. “But no! It’s for the neighborhood! This house is bringing us down.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

She left it at that and walked away, leaving him to hang the sparkle lights along the window panels. He hated to admit it, but she was partly right. What he said was true, of course, but everything about his neighbor drew him in. 

It wasn’t just his tall frame and chiseled looks. He had a warmth, a kindness to him that seemed to ooze out of him. Magnus one time saw him stop to take care of an injured cat, no doubt taking it to the vet and causing himself to be late to wherever it was he worked. How could he not bring a little light to a selfless man like that?

And what beautiful light it turned out to be. With the freshly falling snow, his neighbors house looked like a classy winter wonderland when the four of them finally finished with their task. 

“Beautiful, don’t you think?” he asked his friends as they stood back to admire their masterpiece. 

“Your neighbor is going to kill you.” Raphael drawled while Ragnor nodded along adamantly.

“Psh.” Magnus waved their words away. “He’ll never know who did it.”

A few hours later he had to eat those words as a knock sounded through his house from the front. 

He paused the movie he had half been watching and glanced towards the door questioningly. He wasn’t expecting any company, and most of his friends would just come in. He contemplated ignoring it, but it may be a neighbor in need. 

Just in case it was, he went to answer. As he peered through the peephole, he gave an audible swallow. It was a neighbor all right, but he didn’t believe enough in coincidence to think of another reason why selfless hottie next door would be at his doorstep. 

Despite the apprehension, Magnus swung his door open and gave the man a smile. “Hello. What brings you by?”

He gave a tentative smile. “Hi. My name is Alec Lightwood, I’m your neighbor.” he nodded towards his house and Magnus’s smile warmed as he gave his name. 

“Magnus Bane. It’s nice to put a lovely name to an even lovelier face.”

Alec’s cheeks turned dark red with a blush. “Uh, yeah, I figured you’ve noticed me around, or well not being around really. I just came by to thank you, and ask why you did it.”

Magnus blinked rapidly. “Did what, darling?”

His neighbor’s smile turned into an amused grin. “The lights. I know it was you, my brother had a video security system installed.”

Magnus’s eyes widened and he gave a small groan. “Alexander, I am so sorry for the invasion of privacy!”

“No, don’t be!” he held up his hands and shook his head. “I’ve been meaning to decorate for a while, but work has just gotten so hectic. Like I said, I came over to thank you. Though I am curious as to why you did it?”

He gave a tiny shrug in reply. “Well, few reasons. Wanted to add cheer to your house so you weren’t the only one left out. Wanted to bring some light to your life.”

“You did?” Alec’s eyes were suddenly wide and the blush was back. “Why?”

“You’re a very kind man, Alexander. From what I’ve noticed at least. You deserve some happiness, especially with how stressed you’ve looked recently.”

“Thank you, Magnus. That’s very kind of you. I appreciate it.”

“You’re very welcome Alexander. Any time.”

They stood smiling at each other for a moment until Alec blushed again and pointed towards his house. “I should probably head home.”

“You could.” Magnus said quickly, suddenly determined to keep him there as long as possible. “Or, you could come in for a bit. Have a glass of cider?”

Alec hesitated for just a second, and then slowly a look of delight came over his face and he nodded. “You know what, a glass of cider sounds wonderful.”

“Excellent!” 

Magnus had thought that decorating his neighbor’s lawn was just going to bring the man a bit of extra holiday cheer. He never would have thought it would give him the opportunity to actually get to know Alec. He was never more grateful for his impulsive choices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much. I am incredibly delighted by the response this story has received so far. Hope to hear from you!


	19. Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus assists Alec in wrapping the presents for their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main canon storyline following chapters 1,3,5,6,8,10,11,13,14 and 15

Magnus came home to muffled curses coming from the living room. He was unsure what was getting to his shadowhunter, but whatever it was didn’t sound very pleasant. So he hung up his coat and made his way towards him, only to stop and raise an incredulous eyebrow at the sight before him. 

“What’re you doing to that poor wrapping paper?”

Alec gave a slight jump and turned to face him with a put upon look on his face. Rolls of wrapping paper surrounded him, some pieces cut out but most of those were crumpled up and tossed away from the shadowhunter. “I hate wrapping gifts. I’m trying to make them all artistic and nice, but I just keep cutting way too much paper, or not enough paper, and it's so frustrating!”

Magnus’s eyes swept over the few parcels arranged around his boyfriend and asked, “None of these are mine, right?”

He shook his head. “No, yours is locked behind a locking rune because you are far too curious for your own good. It’s also been professionally wrapped.”

The warlock let out an amused laugh. “You know me so well, darling. Would you like a hand?”

“I would love a hand, thank you!”

He gave Alec a delighted grin and carefully sat down beside him. “What’s causing you the most problems?”

“Izzy’s.” he slid over a very beautiful crimson dress and accompanying golden shawl. “I have no idea how to wrap fabric.”

“Well, for starters,” Magnus said as he summoned a thin box into his hands, “you’ll want to have a garment box.”

“Yeah, that would have been nice to know.” Alec replied in an almost pout. 

“Don’t worry darling, its an easy thing to overlook.” Magnus assured him as he grabbed a roll of sparkly silver paper. “Here, I’ll show you how to get it just right.”

He proceeded to cut out the paper to the perfect size and wrap up the box. When he was finished he handed over the perfectly wrapped present to his boyfriend who gave him a fond shake of his head. 

“You are very unfair, Magnus.”

“Years of practice, darling.”

Alec gave a bit of a laugh and handed over a container of high quality oil brushes. “Want to show me again?”

“You’re just going to keep handing me your gifts aren’t you.”

“I’m a visual learner.”

“You said you were a hands on learner not even a few weeks ago.”

Alec’s face flushed as he grinned. “That’s only in certain situations.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhhm.” 

Magnus laughed and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Alec’s nose. “Okay, I’ll wrap up the presents, but you have to put Christmas music on and order a pizza.”

The shadowhunter beamed and gave a delighted nod. “I can do that for sure!”

“And you’ll owe me.”

His grin only widened further. “Anything you want.”

“Dangerous bargain, my love.”

“I’ll take my chances.” he brushed a feather light kiss to Magnus’s lips before bouncing to his feet. As he moved towards the stereo system he looked over his shoulder and added, “Same order as always?”

Magnus just nodded and then watched as his boyfriend turned on their Spotify. As soon as Christmas music was flooding the room, Alec moved towards the kitchen with his phone to his ear. When he was out of sight, he glanced back down to the gifts Alec had gotten for their family. They were all incredibly thoughtful, excellent presents. It made him very, very curious to what the shadowhunter had gotten for him. He was certain though, no matter what it was, that he would love it. Because like he had said moments before, Alec really did know him so well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! I appreciate your comments and kudos so much!


	20. Sometimes, Baby Sisters Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is pretty sure the handsome skate instructor is just flirty, Izzy says he likes him specifically. She forces him into a bet on whether or not she's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another all human au! These are just far too fun to write!

Izzy’s stare was burning holes into the back of his head and he really wished she would stop. He knew she wouldn’t though. She never did. 

Instead, he gave a heavy sigh and dropped the rag he had been using to clean the steam wand and turned to glare at her. “Just say it.”

“Alec, my dear darling brother, you’re being an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” he crossed his arms and glared at her. “How, exactly?”

“Magnus comes here every day after his skating lessons, gets a cider, and spends at least ten minutes flirting with you!” she exclaimed. “And I know you’re so into him too.”

“He’s not into me, Izzy.” Alec retorted, turning his back on her to straighten the syrups. “He flirts with everyone.”

“Not like you! Nowhere like you. Why do you think he comes here everyday?”

“We have the best hot chocolate and cider and are right on the ice rink.”

“No! He comes here for you!” she took the two steps to reach his side and grasped his arms, forcing him to turn to look where she was pointing. “That man over there likes you. You like him. Ask. Him. Out.”

He followed her finger until his eyes caught on Magnus Bane, the most attractive and kind skate instructor he had ever seen in the many years he had helped out at his family’s café. 

Every day for the past month, Magnus would come by for a cider and yes, like Izzy said, flirt. Alec was certain it meant nothing though. Magnus was just naturally flirty and out going. There was no way it was any more than that.

He looked down to glower at his sister. “Magnus is not interested in me, Isabelle.”

“I’ll take your Sunday shift if I’m wrong.” 

Alec blinked down at her in shock. Sunday was his early morning shift, the one that no one wanted. She had to have been certain, if she was willing to offer to take it.

“Really?”

She gave an enthusiastic nod. “Absolutely. You’re done for the day. Go ask him out. If he says no, I’ll work for you on Sunday.”

Alec would be a fool not to take that bet. He’d either get a drink with his crush, or wallow in his misery by sleeping in on Sunday. So he nodded to Izzy and then gave a cringe at her answering squeal. 

“Trust me, you will not regret it!”

He really hoped not. Even going as far as to silently pray to not as he slowly made his way to Magnus’s side. 

As soon as he saw him, the other man beamed and politely excused himself from the woman he was talking to in order to meet Alec half way. “Alexander! What a pleasant surprise! How are you, darling?”

“I’m alright.” Alec nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “How was your day?”

“Very nice! Children are just so wonderful when they’re learning a new skill. How was yours?”

He shrugged. “It was okay. Forgot how awful the service industry can be, though.”

“Oh, I imagine! When do you get to go back to your own business?”

He gave a heavy sigh. “The new year.”

“Well, at least it’s only a couple weeks.” 

“True.” Alec gave him a hesitant smile and shuffled nervously. “So, uh, Magnus. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go with me to get something to eat? As a date I mean. Tonight?”

He wanted to cringe with how awkward he sounded, but Magnus’s beaming smile stopped him. “Alexander, I would love absolutely nothing more than to go to dinner with you!”

“Really!” he couldn’t help but to gasp, earning him a chuckle. 

“I’ve been flirting with you basically non stop for weeks. Of course I would like to go on a date with you.”

Alec blushed. “I, uh, may have thought you were just a flirty person.”

“Oh, I am! With you though, I’m even more so.”

He returned the beaming smile. “I am really happy to hear so.”

“So, date,” Magnus held out a hand until Alec hesitatingly grasped it, “where would you like to go?”

Alec squeezed the hand in his and shrugged. “Wherever you’d like.”

“Than I must show you the best Thai in the city!”

He smiled happily as Magnus began to gush about the restaurant. They walked right by his family’s café, where he knew Izzy was giving him a smug look. Oh well, when she was right for the better she had every right to be smug. Alec would have to find some way to thank her for the best pushy advice she had ever given. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! As always, I would be beyond delighted to hear from you. :)


	21. Ornaments of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get competitive over Christmas Ornaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the canon universe storyline. Follows chapters 1,3,5,6,8,10,11,13,14,15 and 19

“Wait, don’t take your coat off!” 

Magnus’s words caused him to halt, one sleeve out of his jacket. “Uhm, okay? Do we have plans?”

“We do!” his boyfriend suddenly appeared in the entryway with a huge smile. “We’re going to go look at lights!”

“Lights?”

He nodded eagerly, arm wrapping around Alec’s. “Romantic stroll through Christmas lights! What isn’t to love?”

“The cold?” Alec suggested with a little grin to which Magnus just beamed back. 

“Don’t worry, Alexander, I’ll keep you warm.”

“You always do.”

Magnus was right, the streets really were beautiful. It became even more so when Magnus led him down a side street that opened into a sparkling winter wonderland. 

“Wow, what is this place?” he asked in awe, his head swiveling too and fro as he took in the elegant light fixtures. 

“It’s a little Downworlder Christmas get away. There are hot chocolate stands, craft booths, a little ice rink, I think there might even be a Santa. I wanted to share it with you.”

“It’s amazing.” he breathed in awe, his head still tilted back to look at the archways that twisted overhead. 

“I thought you might enjoy it.” Magnus squeezed his arm. “Want to try and find some ornaments?”

“For us?” Alec asked with a wide grin that only grew when Magnus nodded. 

“Want to make it fun?”

“Absolutely.”

“Lets each go find three, the one with the best wins.”

“And what do we win?”

“Winner picks the movie?”

“You’re on, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus beamed. “See you in twenty, Alexander.”

He watched as Magnus hurried forward before moving towards the craft booths himself. He found his first ornament quickly, a golden tiger’s eye jewel hanging by elegantly twisted gold wire. It immediately made him think of Magnus. 

The next one took a little while longer, but as soon as he saw it he loved it. It was a little angel like figure made of some sort of cork. Well the bottom was, the top was an intricately woven ball. It had googly eyes and lace wings as well as fluffy white hair. 

The final one he found was a surprise. A glass blower hidden behind a few other booths had many beautifully done pieces, and his eyes widened at the sight of the rune ornaments. He hadn’t expected to find anything shadowhunter there, and didn’t hesitate to get a red glass love rune. 

With his purchases clutched safely to his chest, he waited for Magnus by the entrance underneath the glowing arch. It didn’t take very long for the warlock to join him, a very delighted grin on his face. 

“Are you prepared to lose, Mr. Lightwood?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be the one losing.”

“We’ll see about that.” he remarked before pulling out an ornament, brandishing the tiny bow and arrow almost like the weapon it was shaped as. 

Alec let out a delighted laugh and grabbed it from him. “I love it!”

“I thought you would!” 

In return, Alec pulled out his tiger’s eye which made Magnus’s own eyes widen. “Oh, Alexander. It’s beautiful.”

“Made me think of you.”

“How sweet, darling.” he then removed a little ball that seemed to almost glow, a snowy village seemingly alive from within. 

“That’s really cool.” Alec tilted his head to look at it better. “Magic right?”

“It is. This has been a very snowy winter, it reminded me of us.”

“I like it a lot. Uhm, so this one I just thought was really cute.” he said as he pulled the angel out. 

Magnus gave a sound that was almost a squeal. “He is! That’s so adorable!”

“I thought so.”

“So, this last one,” the warlock began as he handed over a beautiful Japanese character made of what looked almost like crystal, “is in honor of our first trip abroad.”

“What does it mean?” he asked softly as when he accepted it from him. 

“Love.”

Alec felt a surge of said emotion run through him before handing over his last ornament. “Funnily enough, so does this one.”

“It’s beautiful.” Magnus’s voice was awe filled, his eyes soft. “Though I’m not sure which of us won?”

“A tie?” Alec suggested and Magnus gave an agreeing nod. 

“A tie. Though we’re watching Splash first.”

“I think even I have that movie memorized by now.”

Magnus looked at him with a seductive grin. “Good. Means I can distract you without feeling any guilt.”

“You never have to.” Alec remarked, grabbing his hand while keeping his precious ornaments close to him in the other hand. “Except if you do so during my movie.”

“Not the baby again!”

“That’s an amazing movie and you know it.”

“It’s utter nonsense.”

“You love that movie.”

“I love you, so I put up with that movie.”

Alec grinned and kissed the side of Magnus’s head. “I love you too.”

Magnus stepped even closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Want to get some cocoa before we go?”

“Sounds good.”

“Worth it coming here, despite the cold.”

“With you, Magnus, it’s always worth it no matter where we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so very much for reading, you are all so very amazing and I would love to hear from you. Also, the movies they're debating about, Splash and Baby's Day Out, are two of my absolute favorites. Though I do agree with Magnus, Baby's is absolutely ridiculous. Still amazing though! I highly recommend them both.


	22. Santa's Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus does a favor for Catarina and takes her volunteer shift as a Santa's Helper. In doing so he meets the most adorable father son duo imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All human meet cute! With adorable single dad Alec and holiday elf Magnus. This is another one of my favorite AU's here, and I hope you enjoy!

Catarina was going to owe Magnus so many favors for this. So, so many. Magnus was not at all happy about being forced to play a mall Santa’s elf, and he wanted to take the ridiculous green fabric off of his body so much. He couldn’t stop pulling at it almost indignantly. 

Here he was though, playing an elf. The things he did for friends. The only good thing about the whole situation was the children. They were far too adorable for words.

The little boy that was next in line was absolutely the cutest he had ever seen though. He was wearing a twinkling silver white Elsa dress from Frozen Two over a pair of blue jeans and white snow boots. His hair was an adorable mess of curls that he seemed to share with his father, whose hand he was holding tightly with the one that wasn’t clutching a stuffed Olaf. 

The dad himself was gorgeous. Tall and lean with a far too attractive face that was made even more attractive by the absolutely stunning smile it bore as he looked down at his son. 

His fellow elf helper, an obnoxious woman who was far too fake in the cheer she tried to exude, smiled down at the little boy. “Hey little lady. Ready to see Santa?”

He made some hand movements even as his eyes watered and the dad gave her a tight smile. “He said he’s not a girl, but is excited.”

“Oh! Of course. Why is he in an Elsa dress? You do know those are for girls right?”

The man’s fake smile turned into a grim line. “My son can wear whatever he wants.”

“Well, people wouldn’t think he was a girl if your wife didn’t make him wear a dress.”

“I don’t have a wife.” he was now all out glaring at her. “And Rowan chooses his own clothes.” His eyes flickered towards Magnus who stepped in instantly at the pleading look he saw there. 

“Mandy, how about you let me take over, hmm?”

She turned towards him and scoffed. “Yeah sure, take the weirdo.”

The man pulled his son closer to his leg and told Magnus, “She’s lucky my son couldn’t see her say that.”

“Can he read lips?”

“He can.”

Magnus smiled and knelt down so he was eye level with the young boy. His eyes were far more green than his father’s were, and were far too wet than a boy about to meet Santa’s should be. “Hey there, buddy.” he said with a smile. “My name is Magnus. I’m sorry my fellow elf was mean to you.”

The boy shrugged and stuck his Olaf under his chin in order to made some hand motions. Magnus only knew enough sign to recognize his name spelt out. 

“He said thank you, my name is Rowan. This is my dad Alec.”

Magnus looked up at Alec and nodded in thanks before looking back to Rowan. “It’s great to meet you Rowan. Would you like to meet Santa now?”

He glanced up at his dad and then gave a hesitant nod. Magnus smiled warmly and led them around the corner to where Santa waited. He went over to the camera and smiled as the two interacted with their Santa, who continued to smile warmly and openly as the boy signed and Alec translated. 

When it was time for the picture, Alec took a few steps back so he wouldn’t be in the frame. After the flash, the boy signed something to his dad who then handed over his phone with a nod. 

“What did he ask?” Magnus questioned curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“He wanted to ask Santa a private question, so needed his writing app.”

“He’s the cutest kid I have ever seen.”

A beaming smile came onto Alec’s face. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

“How old is he?”

“Seven.”

“And it’s just you two?”

He nodded. “I had him through surrogacy. It’s always been just us.”

“Well, I think you’re also the best father I have ever seen too.” 

This time, a flustered blush sprawled up the man’s cheeks and he shrugged. “Thank you, though I’m not sure that’s true.”

“It really is.”

Rowan came running to them then, wrapping his arms around his dad’s leg. Alec looked down at him and gave a grin. “Ready to go buddy?”

He nodded and waved at Magnus, who waved back. “Bye Rowan. Merry Christmas.”

Rowan made a swooping gesture and then moved his arm up with his hand in the shape of a C. Magnus made a halting attempt at copying it and looked towards Alec. 

“That was Merry Christmas, right?”

He gave a chuckle. “It was.”

“Phew.” he grinned and nodded towards the camera. “Picture should be done in about ten.”

“Excellent. We have a bit of shopping to do still, but will see you soon.”

The pair waved, and Magnus returned it although a bit sadly. He hoped he would be able to speak with Alec again when he came back for the picture. 

A little while later after bringing another kid towards Santa, Rick, their Santa, called out to him as the young girl left. “Magnus! I think the young boy that signed left this.” he handed over the Olaf that Rowan had been holding. 

“Oh, damn. I think he’ll be really upset.” He worried his lip between his teeth and glanced towards the line. “I’m going to go stay with the photographs, make sure he gets it back.”

“You sure you’re not just looking for his dad’s number?”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear that and go switch places with Zandra.”

He had only been with the photographs for about fifteen minutes when he saw the pair headed back towards them. He could tell even from a distance that Rowan had been crying, so he gathered up his photograph and Olaf and made his way to them. 

“Hey buddy, I think your friend was looking for you.”

He made a cry of delight and tossed himself towards Magnus, basically tackling the outstretched Olaf doll. Alec gave him an incredibly thankful look as he let out a heavy sigh. 

“Thank you, so much, Magnus.”

“Of course, Alec. I know how important children’s favorite companions are.”

Rowan made a flurry of motions that Magnus could barely keep track of. Alec must not have had a problem, as when his son stopped signing a blush spread across his face. 

“What did he say?”

“He said that you are the best and, uhm,” his blush darkened as he looked down at his son who reached out and nudged his leg, “and that he uh, wants you to go out with dinner with us because you were nice to him and made me smile.”

Magnus blinked and then slowly grinned. “Like, a date?”

Rowan nodded eagerly and signed something that made his father blush even more. 

“He uhm, says that I need a boyfriend and it has to be someone as pretty and nice as you are.”

Magnus’s grin widened and he nodded. “Well, Rowan, if your dad is okay with it I think I would love to. Your dad is the perfect level of pretty and nice for me too.”

Rowan turned his head to stare up at his dad, who was looking at Magnus in shock. “You would really want to go on a date with me?”

“Alexander I would love nothing more.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! Would love to hear from you!


	23. Christmas With a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All flights were canceled, and it looks like Alec will be spending Christmas alone. That is until he meets an intriguing stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another all human AU! This is the last one of them for this story, hope you enjoy! Also, I forgot to say yesterday, but Happy Hanukah to all celebrating! Have a wonderful holiday!

Alec dropped the handle of his suitcase, letting it latch into place with a dramatic click that seemed to echo how he was feeling. All of his family was in California with Izzy, and the cancelation of his plane assured that he wouldn’t be with his family for the first time in his life. It left him with a heavy, desolate feeling hanging over his head. 

It was so bad that he didn’t even leave the airport, just made his way to the closest airport bar and collapsed on one of the stools. He propped his head on one hand and half heartedly ordered a beer, which he then only spun in circles instead of drinking. 

“You doing alright there, darling?” a smooth voice asked, causing him to spin his stool to face a beautiful man who was giving him a concerned look. 

“I hate snow.” Alec grumbled in response, causing the man to let out an understanding chuckle. 

“Flight home cancelled?”

“Not home, Brooklyn is home. All my family though are with my sister Isabelle in California, but I couldn’t get out until tonight. Now I won’t be with them for the first time, ever.”

The guy made a sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry. That sounds awful.”

Alec shrugged. “I’m maybe being a little bit more mopey about it than I should be.”

“No, not at all. I’d be sad if I had to miss out on Christmas with my family too.”

“Aren’t you?”

He shook his head. “Nah, it was just to go to Indonesia to see my father. I am  _ really _ not missing out on anything there.”

He chuckled and gave a nod. “I guess I could understand that. I’m Alec, by the way.”

“Magnus.” he smiled and then tilted his head as he asked, “So, what are your Christmas plans now?”

Alec shrugged. “I have no idea. Go home, eat cookies and drink spiked eggnog as I feel bad about being alone. You?”

“Well, I’ll probably at some point see my found family, but mostly it’ll be watching cheesy Christmas movies and petting my cat.”

“Not a bad plan.”

Magnus nodded. “I agree. So, if you’re from Brooklyn, why is your sister in California?”

“She moved out there this January. Had better job opportunities.” Alec shrugged. “It was a good move for her, but I haven’t seen her since and we used to see her all the time. I miss her, and I’m not sure when I’ll get to see her again.”

“What is it you do that kept you busy until the last second?”

“I own a security firm.” he replied with a heavy sigh. “I generally love it, but was only just barely able to get the twenty-fourth through twenty-sixth off.”

“Hard work?”

“Sometimes, but sometimes I’m stuck following socialites around to clubs until my ears want to fall off.”

Magnus laughed. “Oh, yikes. I can see how that could be terrible, as well as its own sort of hard work.”

“What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a pediatrician. It’s also something I love, although I do get sneezed and coughed on by kids far more often than I had originally assumed.”

They fell into easy conversation as they shared a few more drinks, swapping stories of their worst clients/patients. It evolved into amusing anecdotes of their families and eventually just turned into all out flirting. It was the most flattering attention Alec had ever experienced. 

It only turned even more flattering when Magnus gave him a contemplative look. “You know, not that your plans aren’t amazing, but I was wondering if you would rather come over to mine? I’m sure we could find something more interesting to do than wallow?”

Alec raised an eyebrow even as he grinned. “Christmas with a stranger, huh?”

“Well, more like Christmas with a new acquaintance who wouldn’t at all protest to being more.”

He thought about it for only a moment before deciding. There was just something about Magnus that made him want to know more. Something so intensely desirable. 

So he nodded as a slow grin spread onto his face. “I think I would really like that, Magnus.”

Magnus beamed and lifted his glass. “To new friends?”

“New friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! Would be thrilled to hear from you!


	24. Up In Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec accidently destroys his Christmas Eve dinner, Magnus helps him feel better about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the canon storyline following chapters 1,3,5,6,8,10,11,13,14,15,19 and 21

Fire alarms were much louder than Alec had thought possible. He was used to alarms blaring through the Institute, but this continuous, insistent, beeping was driving him crazy. He couldn’t get it to stop, no matter how much he waved his arms. The smoke just wouldn’t clear. 

He hadn’t even had a chance to look at the disaster his roast had turned into. He was too busy making sure the film of grey haze didn’t permanently leave the loft smelling of burnt meat and bread. 

Alec had no idea how he had managed to turn the dinner into such an unimaginable mess, but he had. The potatoes were beyond lumpy. The beams limp, saggy and likely far too chewy. The roast was singed and he was lucky the rolls hadn’t literally caught fire. It was beyond a disaster.

All he wanted to do was cook a romantic Christmas dinner. It shouldn’t have ended like this. He should be putting finishing touches on the table. Instead, Magnus was going to come home to a frazzled, near tears shadowhunter who couldn’t even prepare a simple meal. 

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Magnus’s voice was ringing through the loft. “Alexander? Darling, is everything okay?”

“Don’t come in here!” he called, his voice nearing panicked. There would be no romantic surprise, but maybe he could still salvage some to this.

His warlock, of course, didn’t listen and moments later appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Oh, Alexander.” he said with a soft smile. “What happened?”

“I fucked everything up!” he exclaimed over the loud ringing before squeezing his eyes shut so tears wouldn’t escape.

Seconds later the sound ceased and smell cleared. Soft hands were then resting against his cheeks. “I assure you darling, you did no such thing.”

“I did.” he opened his eyes to look into Magnus’s beautiful ones. “I wanted to cook us a nice Christmas Eve dinner. To surprise you. I screwed it all up and wasted no only my time, but the food too.”

“Of course you didn’t. This is all easily fixable.” One hand left his face while the other slid down to grasp his hand. Magnus waved the free appendage and the food around them began to change. The potatoes smoothed out and gave off a rich, buttery scent. The beans firmed up. The rolls softened and turned golden. His disaster of a roast took on the perfect image of a holiday dish. Browned to perfection and smelling divine.

Alec gave a disappointed sigh. “Yes, but you did all of that. You saved dinner. I just made a mess.”

"Oh, my sweet Alexander, not at all.” Magnus turned to face him fully once more. “You did all the hard work, I just added a little pizazz. Besides,” he once again cupped Alec’s face, “it’s the thought that counts.”

“I know. I just wanted to do it for you without needing saving.”

“You can’t be the master of everything.” Magnus teased gently. “You’ve hardly had a chance to cook. I’d say you’re doing quite well considering.”

He gave another sigh, this one almost dejected. Magnus though smiled. “What would you say to taking a cooking class together? I’m not much of one for the kitchen either. Too used to just summoning what I want. Sound good?”

Alec didn’t even hesitate to nod. “I think that would be a lot of fun.”

“Then its a plan.” he leaned forward and gave him a loving peck. When he pulled away, he gave his hands a clap and beamed at the shadowhunter. “Now, I do believe we have a fantastic Christmas Eve dinner to get to, correct?”

Alec beamed and nodded. “Let me set the table. Go get changed, try and pretend to be surprised.”

“Got it. Look pretty, gasp. Huge kisses. Think I can handle those orders.”

Alec laughed and playfully elbowed him. “Less talk, more action.”

Magnus gave a salute and turned towards the bedroom, leaving Alec in the kitchen with a salvaged evening that left a besotted smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so very much for reading! Would be delighted to hear from you. :)


	25. Forever With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec exchange gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! I hope you have all had the most wonderful day possible! Here is the finalization of the main canon storyline following chapters 1,3,5,6,8,10,11,13,14,15,19,21 and 24. Enjoy!

Alec watched fondly as Magnus fidgeted with the perfectly wrapped gift in his hands, though the shadowhunter wasn’t much better as he nervously stroked the slim package on his lap. He could tell from his face that his boyfriend was just as anxious about the gift exchange as he was, so he gave him what he hoped was a reassuring grin. 

“I’ll like your present, no matter what.” Alec informed him, reaching out to rest a hand on Magnus’s wrist. 

“I know, I just really want our first Christmas to be perfect.”

“It already is.”

Magnus gave him a delighted grin and set the box onto his lap. “So its two parts. The big thing I got because I just couldn’t get it out of my head. The main gift is the other one.”

“Cryptic.” Alec grinned and opened the box. He grinned at the very high quality leather jacket, running a hand lightly over its lapel. “This is really nice, Magnus!”

“The main gift is in its pocket.”

He stuck his hand in, his fingers tangling with what he was sure was a chain. He pulled it out and his eyes widened. It looked like a set of soldier’s dog tags, but etched completely differently. One set had the angelic rune on it, the other a golden eye. They both felt like Magnus’s magic and pulsed lightly in his hand. On the reverse side of each were their names, followed by what he knew to be ‘I love you’ in Magnus’s native language. 

“Oh, Magnus. It’s wonderful. You enchanted it, right?” he asked as he put it over his head instantly. He felt Magnus’s magic pulse over his heart and he sighed happily. 

“I did. I wanted you to always carry a little piece of me with you, and my magic was the best way to do so.”

Alec rested a hand over the tags, pressing them into his heart as he bent forward to kiss him. “Thank you. I love it so much. I, uhm, may have also had the same idea.”

He handed over Magnus’s gift which he opened and mouth fell open. He lifted the arrow head and turned it in his hands, eyes widening as he read the back. 

“Forever with you, Alexander.” he breathed out the inscription before looking up at Alec with huge eyes. 

“Those arrows protect me everyday of my life. I had it enchanted so it will always protect you as well, even if I’m no longer here.”

“Oh, Alexander.” he reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It means more to me than I could possibly say.”

Alec leaned into the touch. His eyes fell closed and when he opened them, they were just as wet as Magnus’s. “This is our first Christmas, and I know we have many more to come. Though I also know, some day, you will have to have a Christmas without me. I want you to be able to carry that small piece of me for as long as you want.”

“Always.” Magnus lifted the other hand to cup his face between both of them. “You are, and always will be, my greatest love. I will never, ever take this arrow off again.”

Alec couldn’t handle not being in his embrace for another minute and tossed himself into his arms. Their lips were connected instantly and Magnus fell back onto the couch, pulling Alec with him. The shadowhunter instantly cupped his cheek with one hand while the other rested over Magnus’s heart. 

They pulled back from the passionate embrace far sooner than Alec wanted, and he cursed the need to breath as he sat up. A small laugh escaped him as their new necklaces tangled together as he did so. 

“Even the inanimate parts of ourselves don’t want us to separate.” Magnus remarked with a delighted grin. 

“Perhaps we should listen to them.” Alec grinned at him and stroked away a flyaway bang of his warlock’s. His delighted grin turned soft and delighted as Magnus dropped his glamour and his true eyes smiled up at him. “Because I have no intention of letting you go anywhere.”

Magnus beamed and tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Alec’s head. “That sounds like the perfect Christmas plans to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One huge, final, heartfelt thank you to every one of you reading! You are all the best, and your comments and kudos have been wonderful gifts! If there is any chapter that you would like to see continued, or just any prompt/storyline at all, feel very free to let me know! I would love to continue a fair amount of these and I love prompts. You can message me on tumblr too, my username is the same there as it is here. Hope you have a fantastic New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! I would love to hear from you.


End file.
